2014
2014 Events in the NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles/NCIS: New Orleans Universe *The NCIS team investigate the death of a Petty Officer and soon discover that wanted terrorist, Benham Parsa is planning a drone attack in revenge for the United States attacking one of Parsa's camps in Pakistan. During the case, Hollis Mann, Gibbs's former girlfriend and who is a former Lieutenant Colonel with the Army CID and now an agent for the Department of Defense arrives to assist the team. *McGee and his girlfriend, Delilah Fielding attend a black-tie dinner at the Conrad Gala while the rest of the NCIS team attempt to find the location for Parsa's drone attack, They soon discover that the black-tie gala event is the target and despite their efforts, the drone attacks occurs. *Gibbs and Mann later attempt to arrest Parsa, only for Parsa to escape with the help of an ally. Meanwhile, it's revealed that four people have been killed and that more than a few dozen have been injured as a result of the drone attack. With time of the essence, Bishop begins searching for a lead on Parsa. *It is later revealed that as a result of complications arising from surgery Delilah Fielding has been left permanently paralyzed which has left McGee greatly distraught. *The NCIS team gather evidence and soon discover that Parsa is heading straight for Miami, prompting them to put all the other agencies on alert, Gibbs having gotten the information from Bashir Malik. *NCIS later find the supposed remains of Parsa's bodyguard, only to find that the remains are those of a Port Authority guard. They later arrest Khalil Farooq who also happens to be Parsa's cousin with Khalil resisting giving up the necessary information. Meanwhile, Gibbs meets Jeremy Marlens, Bishop's boss at NSA who reveals that Bishop has been hunting Parsa for six years, prompting Gibbs to take Bishop off the case although when they hit a dead end concerning Khalil, Bishop manages to give them some valuable information: Khalili has two sons. This later has Gibbs stating that Khalili's family are under threat from a drone strike due to Khalil's association with Parsa, Khalil reluctantly reveals Parsa is in Pakistan and near the area where Parsa's own dead parents are buried. A Navy SEAL team are later successful in capturing Parsa who is subsequently brought to the U.S.S. Wilmington with Gibbs, McGee and Bishop later arriving as well. *Gibbs interrogates Parsa but to no avail. Meanwhile, McGee, Abby and DiNozzo later compare notes with McGee soon revealing that Parsa's laptop contains photographs of Bishop with a hostage situation being triggered when Parsa manages to shoot two guards dead before locking himself and Bishop in the prison area of the ship. While there, Parsa and Bishop talk with Bishop figuring out that Parsa plans on embarking on a suicide mission. *Realizing that time is against them, Gibbs has NSA footage of Parsa talking to his sister, Hayat Parsa played while the sailors attempt to open the door. The plan works, leaving Parsa greatly unsettled and when Parsa attempts to kill Bishop, Gibbs arrives, killing Parsa while also saving Bishop. *As a result of her help with the case, Bishop later presumably resigns from NSA. She also joins NCIS on a permanent basis, becoming an NCIS Probationary Agent and also the official replacement for Ziva David. *Delilah Fielding, McGee's girlfriend returns to assist the NCIS team with a case concerning faulty body armor. *Anthony DiNozzo Senior, DiNozzo's father becomes a witness in a case and DiNozzo Senior also meets Bishop for the first time with DiNozzo Senior revealing that he's getting married. *The NCIS team work a case with their counterparts in New Orleans with the two teams forming a temporary partnership to capture the Privileged Killer and they ultimately solve the case while NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody later joins the NCIS: New Orleans team on a permanent basis. *Delilah Fielding, McGee's girlfriend helps the NCIS team with a case concerning an agent with the CIA. *Tony is sent to France to bring the daughter of a United States Navy Admiral back to the United States and although the case takes a turn with Tony being framed for murder, the people responsible are eventually arrested or shot dead in self-defense while Tony successfully reunites the daughter with her father. *Gibbs learns that his father has died from a stroke while the NCIS team attempt to come to terms with what's happened. As this goes on, the team learn that various assassins are targeting Gibbs with Alejandro Rivera, the team's old enemy responsible. Gibbs later takes down two assassins and the team later attend Jackson Gibbs's funeral. *Gibbs and McGee are left stranded in the Russian wildness along with NCIS I.T. tech Kevin Hussein after the helicopter they're in is shot down by a missile. Meanwhile, NCIS's computer defenses come under attack from a virus while DiNozzo helps rescue Gibbs and McGee while Gibbs shoots Sergei Mishnev, the leader of the mercenary group targeting the NCIS team, only to soon learn that Mishnev managed to survive and subsequently escape. Later, as a result of his actions, Mishnev's photo is added to the NCIS Most Wanted Wall. *CGIS agent Abigail Borin returns to help conduct a joint NCIS-CGIS training exercise with Borin also assisting the NCIS team on a case concerning a dead man who was found in the ocean. *The NCIS team celebrate Halloween and meet Tony's friend, ATF agent Zoe Keates. *While stranded at an airport with Bishop, Tony meets Jake Malloy, Bishop's husband with the NCIS team later meeting Jake in person for the first time. *McGee says goodbye to his father, Admiral John McGee who is revealed to have died from cancer. Broadcast Media Television *January 7, 2014- Kill Chain (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *January 14, 2014- Double Back (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *January 14, 2014- Allegiance (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *February 4, 2014- Monsters and Men (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *February 4, 2014- War Cries (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *February 25, 2014- Bulletproof (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *February 25, 2014- Tuhon (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *March 4, 2014- Dressed to Kill (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *March 18, 2014- Rock and a Hard Place (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *March 18, 2014- Between the Lines (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *March 25, 2014- Crescent City (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode and also the first part of the backdoor pilot episode for the spin-off series, NCIS: New Orleans airs for the first time. *March 25, 2014- Zero Days (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 1, 2014- Crescent City Part 2 (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode and also the second part of the backdoor pilot episode for the spin-off series, NCIS: New Orleans airs for the first time. *April 1, 2014- Spoils of War (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 8, 2014- Page Not Found (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *April 8, 2014- Windfall (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 15, 2014- Alleged (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *April 15, 2014- Three Hearts (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *April 29, 2014- Shooter (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *April 29, 2014- One More Chance (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *May 6, 2014- The Admiral's Daughter (episode), the NCIS Season 11 episode airs for the first time. *May 6, 2014- Exposure (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 episode airs for the first time. *May 13, 2014- Honor Thy Father (episode). the NCIS Season 11 finale episode airs for the first time. This episode is also dedicated to the memory of Ralph Waite. *May 13, 2014- Deep Trouble (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 5 finale episode airs for the first time. *September 23, 2014- Twenty Klicks (episode), the NCIS Season 12 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 23, 2014- Musician Heal Thyself (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 29, 2014- Deep Trouble Part 2 (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 premiere episode airs for the first time. *September 30, 2014- Kill the Messenger (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *September 30, 2014- Carrier (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *October 6, 2014- Inelegant Heart (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 7, 2014- So It Goes (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *October 13, 2014- Praesidium (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 7, 2014- Breaking Brig (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *October 14, 2014- Choke Hold (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *October 14, 2014- The Recruits (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *October 20, 2014- The 3rd Choir (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 21, 2014- The San Dominick (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *October 21, 2014- It Happened Last Night (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *October 27, 2014- Black Budget (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *October 28, 2014- Parental Guidance Suggested (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *October 28, 2014- Master of Horror (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *November 10, 2014- Leipei (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *November 11, 2014- The Searchers (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *November 11, 2014- Watch Over Me (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *November 17, 2014- The Grey Man (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *November 18, 2014- Semper Fortis (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *November 18, 2014- Love Hurts (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *November 24, 2014- Traitor (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *November 25, 2014- Grounded (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode airs for the first time. *November 25, 2014- Chasing Ghosts (NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. *December 8, 2014- Reign Fall (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *December 15, 2014- Humbug (episode), the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 episode airs for the first time. *December 16, 2014- House Rules (episode), the NCIS Season 12 episode and Christmas episode airs for the first time. *December 16, 2014- Stolen Valor (episode), the NCIS: New Orleans Season 1 episode airs for the first time. Category:Timeline